


I've Always Wanted to Try This

by tellmesomethingnew



Series: Tomione Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me, Hermione, have you heard of 'watersports' before? It's a very muggle-thing, you see. But I find it quite intriguing."</p>
<p>For the Everybody Poops challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Always Wanted to Try This

The place was deserted, noted Hermione as she stood in the doorway of the old-looking lavatory just outside the walls of Hogsmeade. Her aching bladder was the only thing that kept her moving forward, hoping that at least one of the toilets would be usable. If not, she'd curse under her breath and just head back to the school grounds. But this was Hogsmeade we were talking about here. She had been waiting all summer for this. And now, she wasn't going to let a full bladder make her lose time in heading back to the school, not even trusting any of the Hogsmeade bathrooms enough to use them.

She pushed opened a stall door, peering inside at the average-looking toilet and then to the half-full roll of toilet paper. She relaxed. She had found sanctuary.

"Well then, what do we have here?" came a voice from the entrance.

Hermione tensed up as she immediately recognized the voice.

"This is the girl's lavatory, Riddle," Hermione hissed as she glared at him, ignoring his handsome features and that sexy crooked smirk that hung at his lips. " _Leave_."

"No." Hermione's eyes widened at him with the sharp edge in his voice. She watched him pull his wand from his robes and wave it. The lavatory door closed with an angry bang and Hermione heard the latches to the lock turn.

_What the bloody hell?_

"Hermione, you know me to be a man of many sexual things, correct?" Tom asked her. He was unreadable, blank-faced, relaxed as he slowly walked over to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, ignoring his question and the flash of memory from when he took away her virginity just weeks ago. "Riddle, I have to pee, now leave."

"Tell me, Hermione, have you heard of 'watersports' before? It's a very muggle-thing, you see. But I find it quite intriguing."

Hermione heart skipped a beat. She had heard of such things a while back from a few girls who were gossiping after their Muggle Studies. Surely Tom wouldn't…

She watched a glint of curiosity and dark lust flicker in his eyes. Hermione knew that look all too well.

"Tom…" She only called him by his first name when she panicked, which was her own fault really because Tom knew that about her and now, he knew she was panicking, which he visibly relished highly.

Tom looked around the lavatory, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "Honestly, I wish we had a better setting for this."

_No no no no…_

Suddenly, Tom waved his wand and Hermione was suspended backwards to the farthest end of the lavatory, she was spread-eagle against the wall, her ankles and wrists held by invisible restraints.

Tom walked over to her, snake-like, watching his prey warily with dark, lusting green eyes and an evil smirk. Hermione shivered, noting the dull ache of her full bladder. _Please no…_

"Well, I've always wanted to try this…" Tom smirked wider now, more to himself than at anything else. "And you, Hermione," he started as he raised a hand to her cheek and stroked the soft, flushed skin, "are the perfect person for that." Hermione shivered under his touch. She hated how it made her feel but oh...how she wanted what had happened that one night to happen again...the part where he had basically seduced her and made her his new one-night-stand.

"Tom, please," she begged. If she were to even have an accident in front of the one man whose opinions she cared about (and shouldn't care about) the most, she would be mortified for the remainder of her life.

Tom waved his wand again and Hermione's clothes had vanished, leaving her opened and exposed before him. He stared at her full breasts, smirking lovingly in a twisted way, and then his eyes trailed down to her womanhood, which he had once expressed in adoring quite much. She shivered under his gaze, knowing well enough what was to happen. No doubt he had placed a silencing charm on the lavatory so that no one would hear her scream as she knew she would one way or another. Now she anticipated.

"Most girls I've slept with are boring, nothing special," he said as he walked close to her. Hermione felt his heat radiate from beneath his clothes for how close he was, and then she could feel his hot breath at her neck. "But you, Hermione Granger," he started out as he grabbed a breast. Hermione sucked in a breath and cringed at the sudden twisting, warm feeling in her stomach that traveled south, "for a Mudblood...are absolutely a treasure…"

Hermione shivered again and then sucked in a breath at the feeling of him grasping her nipple between his thumb and index finger, pinching it until the feeling in her stomach traveled farther and farther south until…

She moaned.

A smile came across Tom's perfect lips that Hermione saw to be a triumphant-like smile.

"Tom, I'm bursting, let me go," she said shakily through clenched teeth, clenching her muscles hard against the feeling of her bladder, which begged to be emptied.

And then Tom's free hand (Hermione noted that he had put his wand away by now) pressed against her bulging bladder. She groaned, feeling her body heat up from anticipation and fear.

"Look how big you've gotten, Hermione. How long has it been? About four hours, I'm guessing," he murmured menacingly.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything but her bladder. Tom pushed a little on it and Hermione groaned again, cursing under her breath, which had earned a chuckle from Tom.

The hand that had been squeezing her bladder slowly, seductively, slid up to cupping her forgotten breast. Together, he pinched both nipples, a moan erupting from Hermione, her muscles continuously clenching down south.

"Tom," she begged.

"The last thing I'd want to do was put a silencing hex on you. I'm craving your screams too much," he warned her as his hands traveled down her body slowly until they reached to her backside, squeezing her arse.

She could already feel herself begin to become wet. She just wished this happened another time, when she wasn't bursting to pee.

Tom's hands squeezed once more before they came back around and continued to travel down Hermione's body. He reached her legs, marveling at the structure of her perfection. He reached her ankles and then slowly returned upwards only to dip between her legs, softly touching the inside of her thighs. He was teasing her, she realized. He wanted to make her wet before he took advantage of the fact.

But boy was it working.

And she was still bursting. She knew she could hardly hold on for longer before she'd have an accident before Tom.

Tom pulled away, still smiling evilly as he shrugged from his robes, his sweater vest, his button-down shirt, his trousers, his pants… Tom was now naked before Hermione. Her eyes opened and traveled down his perfect body, eyes marveling at his protruding collar bone, chest, abs, and a hardened erection sticking up to his bellybutton.

She wanted him to fuck her.

But she also wanted to pee.

"I can already see the wheels turning in your head, Hermione," he whispered seductively as he stepped closer to her than before, a hand over her bladder and sliding down, into her pubic hair, where he knew her throbbing clit was. He smiled at the erect clit, kneeling down to its level as he used both hands to peel back her lips, unmasking the clit and her now dripping opening.

The action caused Hermione to need to clamp down on her muscles tighter so she wouldn't let loose. Tom watched and smiled more. "This is quite an entertaining day, if I may say so myself," he murmured darkly.

Hermione whimpered. She looked down, watching as Tom let go with one hand, using his busied one to keep her lips open to him. He entered his index finger into her opening, gathering the juices and then moved up to circle her clit.

_Oh fuck…_

He knew how to handle a woman's private parts. He knew how to seduce a woman's body. He just knew it all. And it showed as Hermione could already feel an orgasm begin to build up already.

But she knew well that if she were to orgasm, she would let go and it would just be one embarrassing mess.

He stroked her clit in tiny circles, sending jolts upon jolts of pleasure.

_Cum now, worry later_ , she told herself as she moaned. She was on the brink of an orgasm, her muscles spasming as just a squirt of urine escaped her urethra when the pleasuring stopped. She gasped for a moment and then whimpered, feeling her urethra beg to relax.

Tom pressed a finger to her urethra, smiling at the image of Hermione trying to move her body away from his finger's invasion, but it was no use and another squirt escaped.

"A woman's anatomy is remarkable," he commented, pushing again as one more squirt erupted. Hermione whimpered and gave him useless pleas.

He sucked in a breath slowly, Hermione noting that he could smell the potent urine in the air just as Hermione could.

_Merlin, help me…_

Her body stiffened as she cried out when she felt the invasion of Tom's hard member suddenly buried deep within her. She felt the thickness of his dick pressing against the walls of her full bladder.

"I can feel your bladder, Hermione," he whispered in her ear. She shivered and a tear began to escape. "It's making you tighter than usual, which I like even more."

Around Tom's dick, Hermione's walls quaked, wanting to swallow him in further for pleasure, but he was in as deep as possible, balls-deep.

"Tell me, Hermione. What do you want most right now? For me to fuck you? Or for you to let go of your bladder?" Tom asked, his voice hoarse with lust and darkness.

"I hate you," she spat at him, clenching her muscles as tight as she could possibly do.

Tom chuckled into her ear darkly. "Yes, Hermione, tighten those weak muscles of yours. We'll see what happens first," he whispered next, suddenly pulling out and then slamming back into her. While he pushed hard against her bladder's walls, she felt him also stroke her g-spot the way she knew only Tom could. She trembled, moaned, another tear escaping as another squirt left her.

"I can feel your hot urine on my dick, Hermione," he told her as he pulled out and slammed right back in two more times, if she squirted again, she wouldn't be able to stop.

When Tom pulled out mostly, with his tip just entered in her, he took his index finger from before, dipped it into her opening and then touched her clit again. He slowly circled it three times before he slammed into her again. She cried out.

She was close to cumming already and yet her bladder was close to releasing as well.

_Please…_

And then he pumped into her continuously, fast, hard, desperate and animal-like as his index finger on her clit matched the pace with its circles.

Hermione cried out again, the pleasure more than she was used to as she felt herself get close. But when she was close enough, Tom abruptly stopped, pulling back to look at Hermione. He studied her sweating features before he pressed his lips to hers, nibbling on her lower lip for a moment. When the kiss broke, he gave her a playful smirk.

"I love feeling you throb for me, Hermione," he said as he looked down at their joined bodies. He moved his finger up and down her clit once, causing Hermione to jolt and whimper. Her urethra let out a solid one second full of urine, spilling down and over Tom's dick, which she swore she felt twitch. He wanted to cum just as much as she did, she realized.

"I wonder what will happen when you cum," he pondered aloud a little too innocently.

Hermione shook her head. " _No_ ," she pleaded.

Tom smiled evilly once again, chuckling darkly as he returning to his abusive pounding and circling finger. In seconds, Hermione was crying out his name, her bladder letting loose as her urine soaked his dick and puddled around the tile beneath her. Her toes curled, still crying out from the best orgasm she had yet experienced. But even when her waves of pleasure had ceased and she was left soaked and sensitive, Tom was still pounding, now leaving her poor clit alone for once. He held tight to her hips, pounding and pounding until he stilled and Hermione felt his hot seed within her. He groaned with that, burying his face into Hermione's sweaty neck.

The only thing sounding in the lavatory was Hermione's heavy breathing. Tom breathed into her neck and she felt him smiling.

"That, Hermione, was probably the best orgasm I've yet experienced. What a joy to see you in such a state of mess for me," he said as he pulled out of her slowly and took a step away from her, his face just as flushed as hers.

She watched him reach into his pile of clothes and retrieve his wand, waving it between them as the mess Tom had caused was cleaned away, leaving Hermione feeling dry and clean. She watched him dress and then walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her as the other hand waved the wand, there were no more restraints and Hermione fell against him instead of to the hard floor. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Let it be known that when I say you are to be my girlfriend, you are not allowed to deny me anymore, are we clear?" he asked her.

Hermione, too scared to think of what else he could do to her as embarrassing as that, nodded her head. She was still shaking, her breath not yet caught up with her. Her clothes were returned to her and she left the lavatory, holding hands with Tom, whom she hated but loved all at once.

She looked at the lavatory, forever in horror of what Tom had made her do.


End file.
